youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Coldmirror
Coldmirror (bürgerlich Kathrin F., * 13.10.1984 bei Bremen) ist eine deutschsprachige Comedy- bzw. Parodie-YouTuberin. Leben Im Alter von 14 Jahren (1998) bakam sie zu ihrer Konfirmation eine Kamera geschenkt und fing an die Umgebung zu filmen. Etwas später fing sie an mit ihrer Schwester Claudia aus Spaß kleine Parodien zu filmen. Laut eigener Aussage beim Clixoom-Interview war sie in ihrer Jugend im Leben ganz weit unten, weil sie sich allein fühlte und ihr Vater ihr das Gefühl gab, nichts Wert zu sein. Dadurch, dass sich ihre Eltern um das Jahr 2000 (oder etwas später) getrennt haben, wurde sie in der Schule immer schlechter und hatte Angst, dass sie nicht ihr Abitur schafft um was mit ihrem Leben in der Zukunft machen zu können. Kathrin las in ihrer Freizeit auch gerne Harry Potter Bücher. Die Harry Potter Bücher gaben ihr auch den Halt in ihrem Leben und bewahrten sie auch vor dem Suizid. Eher weniger wegen der Story, sondern wegen "etwas zu haben, worauf man sich freuen kann". Als KWiNK Kathrin im Jahr 2000 zur Redaktion von MixX holte, wurde sie in der zweiten Staffel von MixX festes Mitglied. Ihr erstes Auftreten war als Lehrerin im Sketch "Die Sprachschule" vom 10.6.2000. Der erste Sketch den sie selbst geschrieben hat, war "Alte-Oma-Helf-Män". Darin ging es um einen "Superhelden", der alten Omas über die Straße hilft, egal ob sie wollen oder nicht. Die erste Harry-Potter Parodie von ihr war Normi-Potter. Der Name Normi kam von einer blauen Kappe, die sie und ihre Schwester beim spielen in einem Graben gefunden haben, worauf "Normi" stand. Normi ist eine Parodie vom Charakter Harry, die ihn als Geistig zurück gebliebenden darstellt. Er wurde gespielt von Kathrins Schwester Claudia. Coldmirror spielte in der Parodien-Reihe hauptsächlich Snape. Nebenbei spielte sie noch andere Charakter. 2004 trennte sich die Redaktion von MixX aufgrund des Abiturs und andere Verpflichtungen. Daraufhin studierte Kathrin an der Universität Bremen Kunstwissenschaft und Philosophie. Kathrin eröffnete am 02.10.2006 ihren ersten YouTube-Kanal unter dem Namen "coldmirror", indem sie ihre Neuvertonungen der Harry-Potter Filme in den Jahren 2006 (Harry Potter und ein Stein), 2007 (Harry Potter und der geheime Pornokeller) und 2008-2009 (Harry Potter und der Plastikpokal) bekannt. Diese wurden jedoch von Warner Bros. gesperrt, ihre Parodien sind aber immer noch dank anderer Channels auf Youtube zu sehen. Ihre Schwester Claudia kam am Abend des 10.09.2007 in Grasberg bei einem Vekehrsunfall im Alter von 17 Jahren ums Leben. Sie wollte mit ihrem Fahrrad die Landstraße überqueren und wurde dabei von einem Auto erfasst. Claudia bemerkte das Auto nicht, weil sie wahrscheinlich durch Kopfhörer Musik hörte. Der Fahrer stieg sofort aus dem Auto aus, blieb am Unfallort und rief den Notarzt an. Jedoch verstarb sie an der Unfallstelle. Darauf hin widmete ihr AequitaS den Song "Tribute to Clo". Wenig später kam eine zweite Version des Liedes, wobei AequitaS und Strawbellycake singen. Auf Claudias Beerdigung trafen Kathrin und ihr Vater das letzte Mal zusammen worauf hin Kathrin den Kontakt mit ihrem Vater vollständig abbrach. Der YouTube-Kanal coldmirror wurde immer populärer. Folge: Ihr Kanal wurde der meistabbonierte YouTube-Kanal Deutschlands. Ende 2009 wurde sie von den Aussenseitern als meistabbonierter Kanal abgelöst. Folge: Coldmirrors Fans starteten gegen die Fans von dieAussenseiter eine Hetzjagt, die nicht von dieAussenseiter und Coldmirror unterstützt wurde. DieAussenseiter und Coldmirror drehten zusammen das Video "Zu hart für Deutschland", mitdem sie zeigen wollten, dass sie befreundet sind und keinen Hass aufeinander haben. 2010 schloss sie an der Universität Bremen ihr Kunstwissenschaftstudium mit dem Video "Escape" ab. Sie Bekam für das Video die Note 1. Das Philosophie Studium brach sie ab. Seit 2010 arbeitet Kathrin bei YOU-FM indem sie zweimal Monatlich Gamechecks macht. Coldmirror auf EinsFestival [[Datei:Brtbtwr.jpg|thumb|350x183px|'Coldmirror' auf einsfestival.de (Oktober 2015)]]Kathrin bekam eine eigene Sendung mit dem Namen "Coldmirror", die auf EinsFestival jeden ersten Donnerstag im Monat um 20:45 Uhr läuft.[https://www.einsfestival.de/sendungen/coldmirror.jsp Einsfestival.de Coldmirror] Abgerufen am 20.10.2015 ARD hatte schon lange vor, eine derartige Zusammenarbeit zu machen, allerdings suchten sie noch einen passenden Moderator. YOU-FM stimmte zu und fragte Coldmirror, ob sie Lust dazu hätte, woraufhin Kathrin zustimmte. Rubriken In ihrer Sendung gibt es neun Rubriken: * Misheard Lyrics:In dieser Rubrik werden absichtlich missverstandene Songtexte (zumeist von Liedern in anderen Sprachen, deren Text mit deutschen Wörtern missverstanden wird) mit Text und Bildern dargestellt. * Commercial: Werbung zur imaginären Produkten * Gamechecks: Videospiel-Kritiken in Videoform * Synchro: Personen des Zeitgeschehens, hauptsächlich Politikern, werden neu synchronisiert und so ins Lächerliche gezogen. Das Bildmaterial stammt aus Nachrichtensendungen, da dieses für die ARD frei verwendbar ist. Die meisten Folgen der Synchro drehen sich um Barack Obama und/oder Angela Merkel. * Netmob: Internetuser filmen sich dabei, wie sie Dinge machen, zu denen Coldmirror sie vorab aufgerufen hat. * Friends: In dieser Rubrik, die es seit Folge 7 gibt, stellt Kathrin Internetbekanntschaften bzw. Youtubekanäle, die sie gerne sieht, vor. * Annemie: Diese Rubrik gibt es seit Beginn der 2. Staffel. Die Japanoschlampen entstehen größtenteils improvisiert (zumindest der Ton), was man vielleicht daran merkt, dass die Namen sich ständig ändern. Der Zeichenstil ist ein bisschen an die Misheard Lyrics angelehnt. * What the faq?!: In dieser Rubrik beantwortet Coldmirror zumeist sinnlose Userfragen. Sie existiert seit Beginn der zweiten Staffel. * Kaddi's cut ': Diese Rubrik ist eine Mischung aus Filmparodie und Filmreview. Coldmirror stellt Filme nach und geht dabei auf die wichtigsten Punkte derselben ein. Wissenswertes Harry Potter Auch wenn viele es ihr nicht glauben, aber sie spricht wirklich (fast) jeden Charakter ihrer HP Neusynchronisation, sogar Fresh D. Fresh D ''DAMALS als Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen noch im Kino lief, kam in der Jugendzeitschrift YAM ein Artikel wo Bilder aus dem Film abgedruckt waren dazu dann entsprechende Texte. Und da war dann ein Bild von Prof. Dumbledore mit einer Sprechblase "Hoffentlich geschieht den Kids nichts!" Ich konnte mir DEN Albus Dumbledore nun überhaupt nicht als jemanden vorstellen, der das Wort "Kids" benutzt. Und das war die Geburtsstunde von Fresh Dumbledore, einem altem Opa, der um alles in der Welt versucht so "hip" wie möglich zu sein und viele englische Wörter in seine Sprache einbaut, um mit der Jugendsprache mitzuhalten. – Kathrin zur Entstehung Fresh Dumbledores Name Der Name Coldmirror leitet sich von dem Lied "Creatures That Kissed In Cold Mirrors" von der Band Cradle of Filth ab und bedeutet kalter Spiegel. Gerne verweist sie auch darauf, das ein sogenannter "Kaltspiegel" (oder "dichroitischer Spiegel") ist, der nur "kaltes" Licht, also kalte Farben, reflektiert. Solche Spiegel hatten jedoch nichts mit der ursprünglichen Namensfindung zu tun. Spitznamen Die meisten Fans nennen Kathrin mit ihrem Spitznamen Kaddi oder auch Coldmirror. Ihre weiteren Spitznamen lauten: Kreatur im Spiegel; Coldi; Cold Mirror Das mag sie nicht * Schlechte Fernsehserien mit schlechten Schauspielern, schlecht produziert auf schlechten Programmen * Alkohol * Gekochtes Gemüse * Sogenannte "Musik", die im Radio rauf und runter läuft * Warner Bros. * Lügen * Aggressive Leute * Sich selber wie eine "Bitch" zu stylen Das mag sie * Braeburn Äpfel * Zeichnen * Pizza mit viel Käse * Internet * Zaubertränkelehrer * Entchen * '''Bämbus * Schwulenpornos * Süßi (ihr Freund) * Pepsi * Bonschen * Drachen * Kätzchen * Fleisch * Aufeinander rumhocken und gar nichts machen * Auf dem Bett herumwälzen und laut anatmen * Knusperflocken * Doug Jones * Dinosaurier * Leberwurst * James Blast Orchester (J.B.O.) * "Spaceballs" (ihr Lieblingsfilm) Sonstiges Am 16.08.2011 wurde sie mit YOU-FM für den Deutschen Radio Preis 2011 in der Kategorie "Beste Innovation" nominiert, den sie leider nicht gewann. Kathrin war beim Deutschen Webvideopreis 2012, der am 31.3.2012 im Savoy Theater in Düsseldorf von Christoph Krachten moderiert wurde, Jurymitglied. Zusätzliche Links * Siehe das umfangreiche Coldmirror Wiki für mehr Informationen : http://wiki.coldmirror.net/ * Youtube Kanal coldmirrorgames : http://www.youtube.com/user/coldmirrorgames/feed * Formspring Account : http://www.formspring.me/dieColleOlle * Tumblr Account : http://kaltspiegel.tumblr.com/ * Coldmirror Wiki : http://wiki.coldmirror.net/wiki/Coldmirror Referenzen Kategorie:Parodie Kategorie:Sketch Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Gamecheck Kategorie:Synchronisation, Dub Kategorie:Geboren 1984 Kategorie:Gründung 2006 Kategorie:Fandubber